The Reason
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: Lloyd one day ask Kratos why he stayed with Mithos and Kratos recalls the day that gave him the reason.


Hi! The insperation for this fic came from something that I actually think happened. No joke. I have only two things to say. One this takes place after you get Kratos back on your team and you're at an inn in Meltokio and two: sorry it took so long for me to post stuff, it's cause the drives on my comp burned out, then after I got the parts to fix that my comp crashed. Anyways **DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TOS but someday I may buy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd paced around his room. He was debating on wheither or not to ask his father a question that had been bugging him for a while. After a few minuets he decided he might as well. He went outside and accended the ladder to the roof where he found Kratos.

"Hey, Da-Kratos, can I ask you something?"

Kratos looked down from the stars and at his son. He nodded his head and motioned for Lloyd to come sit down. Lloyd walked over and sat down next to Kratos. "What is it?" He asked. 

"Why did you stay with Mithos over the 4000 years between the war and the time you met mom?'' Lloyd asked.

"Ahhh..."

**Flashback**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan ran up the path to Kratos' house and started banging on the door. "C'mon Kratos, hurry up! Martel wanted us to come over! Hurry up!" Yuan yelled.

Kratos opened the door while Yuan was still banging on it and as a result got whacked on the head. "Oops, sorry." Yuan said, putting his hand down.

Kratos just gave him his If-looks-could-kill-you-would-have-been-dead-ten-minuets-ago deathglare. "Why are you staring at me like that for?" Yuan asked, cowering under Kratos' intense glare."Stop that Kratos, you know I hate it."

Getting the result he desired, Kratos stopped. "Anyways, let's go! Martel wants us to come over!" Yuan yelled grabbing Kratos' arm and running.

After a few seconds Kratos jerked his arm away and Yuan started walking. "What does Martel want us to come over for anyway?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know, I was pretty much out the door when she said she wanted us to come over." After he reakized what he said, Yuan blushed.

"You are a love sick puppy Yuan, I honestly don't understand." Kratos said shaking his head.

"No I'm not!" Yuan pouted.

"Well, you'll do anything Martel want you to. In fact, I bet if she told you to jump off a cliff, you would." Kratos said.

Silence.

"Maybe."

Kratos gave Yuan a weird look before putting a few more inches between him and Yuan. The rest of the the way to Martel's house was silent. When the house came into veiw, Yuan started running while Kratos kept walking. Yuan banged on the door yelling "Martel, we're here!"

Kratos had arrived at the door by the time Martel answered it. "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully while trying to burp the baby on her back.

"So what was you wanting Martel? Yuan asked eagerly.

She jerked her head over her shoulder indicating for them to come in. They went into the living room and sat down. "I wanted you to meet my new baby brother, Mithos."

Just then the baby on her shoulder burped, then giggled. "I would assume that this is him?" Kratos said pointing at the baby on Martel's shoulder.

"Mm-hm. Isn't he adorable?" Marterl asked.

"Uhhh..."

"Yep! Sure is!" Yuan announced, almost shouting.

Kratos looked over at Yuan and gave him a WTF look, getting him a "What?" from Yuan.

The four of them sat there in an akward silence, untill they heard something smash upstairs. On instinct, Kratos, Martel, and Yuan all jumped to their feet.

"Here," Martel said walking past them and shoving Mithos into Kratos' arms."Hold him while I go see what happened."

The two teens saw Martel push her sleeves up as she marched up the stairs. "Why did she give him to me? She knows I have no experience in handeling infants." Kratos stated.

"Dude, don't question an angry woman, trust me. I had a bad experience with my older sister." Yuan said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kratos said.

After a moment they heard a loud yell from upstairs. "Mozes you idiot! It took me two weeks to make that vase!"

At the sound of his sisters voice, Mithos started squirming. "Oh, goddess Yuan. It's squirming. What should I do?" Kratos asked worriedly.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm the youngest in my family, just like you." Yuan said.

Another voice reached them from upstairs. "Oh, please Martel! Have mercy!"

Then they heard the sound of flesh on flesh, obviously Martel beating Mozes up. Mithos started squirming even harder, causing Kratos to accidentally...

Drop him.

On the head.

Mithos' cries filled the air. Kratos quickly picked up Mithos and started trying to silence him. "Yuan, help me!" Kratos said despretly.

The two boys proceeded to do stuff only teenage boys would or could do to stop a crying baby. But all of a sudden, he stopped crying. Instead he started...laughing pycotically. Yuan and Kratos just looked at each other with a WTF look on their faces.

"If he grows up to be pycotic, it's your fault, you are aware of that, right?" Yuan said.

"Yes, I'm also aware that if that does happened I would also have to try to correct it." Kratos said.

Martel came down the stares and started to apologize. "Sorry about that. My other little brother just broke a vase I've been working on for a while. Hey, is he okay?"

Martel walked over and took Mithos from Kratos. Kratos and Yuan did shifty eyes, even though noone could tell with Kratos because of the hair in his face. "What happened to him?" Martel asked.

"Well, he might of started squirming, and I might have accidentally dropped him, and he might of accidentally landed on his head." Kratos told her.

"If he grows up to be pycotic it's your fault and you have to try to correct it."

Kratos just put a hand on his head and sighed while Yuan started ranting. "I told him to be more careful, and that if he didn't he'd drop him on his head, but nooooo, he never listens to me."

"Go jump off a cliff Yuan." Martel said.

"Okay!" Yuan said before he ran out the door.

"Did you mean that literally?" Kratos asked.

"No, please go stop him before he hurts himself." Martel said.

With that Kratos ran out the door to stop Yuan from jumping off a cliff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Flashback**

"Hello! Tethe'alla to Dad! Are you going to answer my question or not?" Lloyd asked while waving his hand in front of Kratos' face.

"Sorry. The reason I stayed with Mithos... was because I accidentally dropped him on his head as an infant. It caused him to be pycotic and I felt it was my responsibility to correct it." Kratos said.

"You...dropped Mithos...on his head?" Lloyd said, trying to hold back laughter.

It didn't last long because Lloyd burst out laughing. After a moment, so did Kratos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where ever Kvar is in hell**

The apolacolypse(sp?) happened. "Damn you Kratos! Why did you have to laugh!" Kvar yelled.

Then he died, which was strange because he was already dead. But all the other Hellians (and me) cheered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the Meltokio inn**

After a few moments Lloyd and Kratos' laughter died down. "Man that's good. But that brings up some other questions. Did you drop me on my haed when I was a baby? Is that why I'm so stupid?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I did not drop you on your head. Although you might have landed on her head when you fell off the cliff and I don't think your stupid. You are just not academically gifted is all." Kratos looked over as Lloyd yawned. "It's late. You should get some rest."

"Naw, I'll be all right. Besides it's a clear night and I haven't had a chance to look at the stars in a while." Lloyd said.

So the two men stared at the stars. After a while Kratos looked over to see Lloyd sleeping. He picked up the teen and took him inside the inn. Kratos placed Lloyd in his bed and layed down in the bed next to Lloyd's, wondering if destroying someone would be considered correcting them if you made them pycotic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Would it. Please review and tell me yes or no. And special thanks to Destiny Gamer who helped me decide which to people to list this under. Remember, flames are welcom for they are used to burn Kvar, Mithos, and Orochimaru. Just don't make them too hot for I have a habit of touching fire. Also I have two notes. I want to start a fic called 100 ways to kill Zelos. If you want to be in it, in the review say you want to be in 100WTKZ with a discription of your personality and what you want to be called in the story. Also I plan to post 2-4 more stories before the week ends.


End file.
